Wolf Boy: Seth Clearwater
by Twilighter4Life1395
Summary: Imagine Twilight was about Seth Clearwater,and not Bella. Take a look into Seths "paws" and read the saga through his eyes! Sorry it is so short, I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

I was always a happy kid. Loved, amazed, fascinated by my heritage of the great wolf. I only ever wished I could live up to the greatness of Taha Aki. I had a great fisherman of a father, and the best mom you could ever ask for. My sister, well there's not much to say. I love her, but she has her heart set on someone who's not hers. I want to be remembered, to have my name in the legends the people talk about. I am the one, the only Seth Clearwater.

**A/n, This Is Only The Beginning! Hopefully I'll Post More Tonight!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Crying. I'm tired of all the crying around here. I cannot escape it.

Leah is going crazy. I swear she will need to go to a mental institution. She has been running around like a complete idiot looking for "her" Sam. She needs to face the fact that he isn't coming back. She's been going through forests and unknown waters, looking for him. You would swear she was a little girl, looking for a teddy bear, not a grown woman, looking for her boyfriend.

Does she not know that the "cold ones" are out there? Oh wait, no one believes the legend but me. I wish for once no one would think I was the freak, thinking that there are some people out there thirsty, for our blood. My Dad is proud I believe in them but my sister, you know the crazy one, thinks otherwise.

But would you like to know what really has me upset? I have to go out there to, risking my life for someone I have no feelings for. Leah says she would rather die, than lose him. So my theory is, let her die. I know that sounds terrible, but he's never coming back. She needs to get up and move on, or die in the state she's in.

People in our reserve are starting to get suspicious, thinking Sam is becoming hooked on drugs. Leah is defiant against this. Saying people are just causing drama in our boring town so they won't die of boredom. But I've spoken with too many who speak against her word. I mean I know he's a good guy, but who just gets up and leaves for two weeks without any notice or track, beforehand. No one.

My Mother says I must be supportive, and not speak of him, if we do she'll breakdown. It happened just the other day. We were eating our homemade fish fry, when my dad spoke of the Uley's boat, and she just collapsed. Her breathing sped up, and her eyes were watering. We thought of it as nothing. She'd done this repeatedly for days, until she collapsed, falling headfirst into her fish.

I thought it was funny, thinking she was to caught up in Sam for her own good. But it wasn't to my mom or dad. They both sprung up like wild hyena's trying to save her. I just sat there snickering. She woke up seconds after she had passed out. She went to bed and that was it. I felt bad for her, but I knew if I ever saw Sam again his head wouldn't be attached.

**A/n –I Know It's A Tad Short But I Had To Hurry, Please Review! I'll Try To Post Tomorrow As Well! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hope. That's all that's left in Pandora's Box. All that's left in Leah's heart.

Sam has been found, well more like returned. Nobody knows where he has been or why he left. He hasn't even told his mom yet. Leah was afraid he was becoming more like his father, always on the run, scared of commitment. But for some odd reason, everyone welcomed him back with opened arms, no questions asked. Except for one person, and he hasn't seen or talked to that one person since his return.

That one person has been locked in her room, no food, nor water. Crying and sobbing until her eyes were so swollen she couldn't blink. Someone who has her stubborn heart set upon him. Someone who went crazy for weeks of worry, hiking, screaming, losing her voice screaming calls no one could hear. Only one person in this world would ever do that. Leah.

My Dad said he was meeting with the elders tonight to discuss "important issues of our heritage." I have no clue what that means, and why it is so urgent, but my dad seemed pretty excited for the meeting. My mom has been pretty excited to, because this weekend my cousin Emily is coming down for a visit! She's going to talk to Leah, because they are practically sisters.

I don't really care for Emily, she's to…motherly. But I'm willing to try anything, if Leah will get off her butt, and smile


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Hate, a strong word, for a strong emotion

Sam has finally come around. He just walked up one day, knocking on the door, asking for Leah. Leah hadn't bathed in days, so she was a mess, but Sam didn't mind much. He wouldn't say where he went, or why he went, just that it mattered he was back. We think he is afraid of our father, every day when he comes home, Sam runs out like a he was a murder victim. I personally think he is afraid to see his wrath and fury, because you DON'T mess with daddy's angel.

I don't really care about Leah's personal life much, but she has been very open with me the last few days. Even though Sam is back and their trying to work things out, Sam hasn't kissed, or even touched her since his return. He supposedly said it was too dangerous. Whatever that means, but I can honestly say I feel bad for Leah, she loves him, and he can't even expose himself back.

On the bright side Chief Swan's daughter moved into town yesterday, Jacob says he used to play with when they were little. Billy says she's a sweet girl, kind-hearted, and plain…very plain. She sounds like fun. I think her name was Bella. Bella or Bailey, I really cannot remember.

Even though Sam has come around, Emily is still coming down from Makah tomorrow! Leah is really excited, and if it wasn't for Sam, she'd really need the girl time. Plus Emily really wants to meet Sam, after the way Leah talks about him, she is assuming he's a great guy.

**A/n: Ok Well Idk When I'll Post Next, The Latest Will Be 2morrow, Please Please Please Comment!**


End file.
